The Kitsune Sisters
by prsn110
Summary: Naruto finds out that he has family in Konahagakure and that family is the Yamanakas. He also finds out that he is a she and she was born into a family of demons hiding their true identity. Friendly Kyuubi. (Very) Strong Ino and Naruko M for violence and language.
1. Learning is the Hardest Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Kitsune Sisters**

**Chapter 1: Learning is the Hardest Part**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konohagakure with his usual attitude, though he was very hurt inside. He just found out that he had family in Konaha. The reason he had such blond hair was because it was a family trait. He was stupid to not think of this earlier. Naruto wondered how to go about handling this new information, because after 8 years of self-reliance, it was hard to just up and trust someone.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was just walking around the streets of his home village, whistling a jaunty tune, when all of a sudden he heard two people speaking. As he listened more closely, he noticed that there was a woman and a man speaking.

"Inoichi, why can't we bring Naruto into the family yet?" asked the woman in an upset tone. Naruto blinked twice. Were they talking about _him,_ the _demon spawn?_ Well, this was interesting.

"You know why we can't, Mina. He needs to be eased into the situation, and bringing him into the family is _not_ the way to do it. We need a plan to bring him back to the family, because just telling him our little secret certainly won't boost his self-confidence at all," the male, Inoichi, countered. Naruto gasped, understanding some words, such as _family_.

"Who's there?" the woman shouted. Naruto held his breath for what felt like hours. Finally, he heard "it was probably just the wind" and made a break for it.

_**Flashback End**_

Now, he felt hungry. So, naturally, he decided to go for a dinner break at his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hey Old Man! Eight Miso please!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in. Teuchi, the owner of the stand, always wanted to help him, even giving him free meals at times when he was out of money. He was one of the few civilians that knew the difference from the kunai and the scroll in the village.

"Sure thing, Naruto! Anything for our favorite customer!" Teuchi exclaimed. He always loved seeing Naruto happy and carefree.

"Naruto! I heard your voice, so I made as much as I could!" Ayame said enthusiastically as she appeared with four bowls of ramen for the boy.

"Thanks Ayame! I was wondering when I'd see you again! You have been so busy working that other job of yours that I've hardly seen you recently," Naruto said, thrilled to see Ayame again. After he was done with the four that came out early, he was served another four and inhaled them in a manner not unlike a starved lion feasting on a deer. Quick and efficient, not to mention messy.

"I'm stuffed! Thanks for the food Old Man! You too Ayame! I think I'm going to head home and sleep after a long day. Bye guys!" Naruto was happy again temporarily forgetting about the news of new family.

* * *

Naruto trudged into his room, forgoing any sleeping preparations. He was tired from all this thinking he did today, since he usually didn't think much, if at all. Life was easier that way.

Before his head was even near the pillow, he was out like a light.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"Okay, whoever is dripping water better stop, or I'll shove my hand in your stomach, rip out your intestines, stick one end in your throat and the other in your ass, and - Huh?" Naruto stopped talking, confused. Once he opened up his eyes, he noticed he was in some sort of sewer. The odd thing was, was the fact that it felt like he knew this place from somewhere.

Suddenly, he heard chuckling. At first it was soft, but now it was just plain creepy. I mean seriously, who has that low of a voice? It sounds like the voice has been put through a voice-changer that's been through a voice-changer that's been through another voice-changer. So _LOW_.

**"I like your sense of humor, kit,"** the rumbling voice said. Naruto jumped, startled.

"Who's there? I'm armed and dangerous, I'll have you know!" Naruto shouted, turning his head to try and find the source of the voice.

**"No you aren't, but let's not focus on the details, shall we? Turn around."** Slowly, Naruto turned around, scared of what lies behind him.

Once he was fully turned, he noticed something strange. It looked like a piece of paper on a cage._ Wait, a cage?_ Other than that, everything seemed normal. Oh, wait, never mind. There were two glowing eyes behind the cage, and a dark figure up to thirty stories tall at least. Well, no use delaying the inevitable.

"Hello sir, I've been a fan of yours for years now, how do you do it?" Naruto asked, deciding on the 'don't-make-much-sense-and-maybe-the-giant-creature-won't-eat-you' route. It seemed to be working, because the creature wasn't talking for a few seconds.

**"I'm sorry, what?"** the creature asked back. Naruto nodded sagely.

"Don't worry, I understand. I mean, no one could've known, right? Seriously, that woman gets on my nerves!" Naruto shouted. The creature, now becoming more visible by the second, raised a black eyebrow. _Wait, is that a fox?_

**"I'm just going to ignore everything you've said thus far, okay? Cool. So, my title is Kyuubi no Kitsune, my name is Kurama, and you are a girl with the name of Naruko," **the creature said. Now Naruto was the one to be confused.

"I'm not a girl, Mister Kurama. Can't you see my dick?" Naruto asked while sliding his pants down. To his surprise, there was no dick. Another surprise, his voice was high, almost _girlish_. Also, he seemed to be having some trouble looking past his chest. His _C cup_ chest. "Okay, never mind, I guess I am a girl now. You win, Mister Kurama," Naru_ko_ grumbled. The now clear demon fox of nine tails looked smug.

**"You should learn to start taking what I say as the truth. I'm never wrong, unlike you silly mortals."** Kurama said. Naruko sent the giant demon a glare.

"Speaking of which, why are you so nice, Mister Kurama? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, trying to eat me?" Naruko asked. Kurama laughed. Well, it sounded like mad cackling, but he _is_ a demon, so a laugh really should sound maniacal or it would just be weird.

**"Well, contrary to popular belief, I'm _not_ evil. I am actually the head of the demon clan currently residing in Konoha, the Yamanaka clan. I was friends with your parents and am _apparently_ your godfather. _Damn Minato_. Oh well, what's done is done. Besides, I think this information was supposed to be given to you over a period of time so that you wouldn't be surprised when I say that you're actually a demon fox,"** Kurama said. He looked down at Naruko, only to see him looking dizzy. **"Hey, Kit, you good?"**

Naruko sat down, unable to stand for much longer. She repeated a sentence over and over again. "I can't be a demon. I can't be a demon. I can't be a-"

**"Would you shut up? Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you are a demon. You should be inheriting traits from your demon blood, but I have no idea what that would be, so don't ask. It's different for everyone."** Kurama said. **"Now get out. Adjust to being a woman."** Naruko nodded dumbly and fell on her back, splashing in the water. As the water cascaded back down on her, she left the mindscape. **"Well, that was creative. I didn't even need to tell her how to leave. As a matter of fact, I don't even think she knows this is a mindscape yet. Huh."**


	2. The Kitsune Part of it All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Kitsune Sisters**

**Chapter 2: The Kitsune Part Of It All**

* * *

Naruko woke up early for once after a good night's sleep. _'I had the strangest dream last night,'_ Naruko thought.

**"That wasn't a dream kit. That was actually your mindscape."**

"Kurama?!"

**"Think your thoughts, I will hear them. Also, one more thing about your family. While I am the head of your family, I don't live with them. I never bothered with learning their methods of using a henge to suppress their demon features to enable them to live in a civilization. I just lived in the wild. They figured out how to suppress their power enough to actually live in a village. Once I was sealed in you, I observed how they did it so that no one would notice your power increasing as you grow. So, now you can live in a village. Yay."**

_'Wow, thanks Kurama. I don't know what I'd've done without you."_ Naruko said sincerely.

**"Now that you know your heritage, you shouldn't go talk to the Sandaime about it. Confront your family instead."**

_'Okay, I will talk to Ino at lunch today in the academy.'_

**"That would be great. Also, I suggest you spend the rest of the morning in a henge so you could go shopping for clothes other than the eyesores. Maybe something more feminine."** With that, Naruko felt Kurama fade into the depths of her mind.

'_Okay that was weird. Oh well, I might as well go shopping for a new outfit. I didn't really like the jumpsuit anyway,_' Naruko thought to herself as she felt the connection break. "**Henge no Jutsu**!" Naruko yelled as she transformed into a civilian. She then spent the rest of the morning shopping (It was surprisingly enjoyable).

* * *

At the academy, Naruko was back into her original female form, just without the eyesore of a jumpsuit. She went with a low cut top that didn't have sleeves, some arm bracers, and hakama pants that were loose, with some bandages wrapping the ankles of them. She also got some ninja sandals that weren't worn out.

When she walked through the door, hearing whispers about a new kid. "Who's the new kid you are talking about?" Naruko asked. She completely forgot that they didn't know she was female now, so they just started laughing at her.

"You, silly!" Ino said. Naruko stared at her in wonder. How did they manage to hide their heritage so well? It was just one of the many mysteries she will find out.

"What are you talking about Ino? I'm not new." Naruko said as she went to her seat. Everyone looked astonished as she knew Ino's name.

"Hey, where's the dobe?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Hey teme, I don't appreciate the name." Naruko said angrily. Everyone gasped and looked at the girl with the tick mark in her forehead, signaling everyone to run away should they get on her bad side.

Strangely, everyone started to laugh. "You can drop the henge now, that was funny." Kiba said.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a henge. Well, there is a henge involved, but I am a female." Naruko realized what she said. "Dammit! I really need to stop thinking aloud now. Everyone will know something they shouldn't," Naruko said banging her head against the table.

At that moment, Iruka decided to walk in to quiet everyone down. When he saw everyone quiet, he thought there was some sort of prank or something. He went down the list of attendance, but he didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Naruto around?" Iruka asked the class.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm here. Just, you know, changed a little. Nothing major, just a lack of my precious male genitals," Naruko stated. Iruka looked at the girl that spoke, and noticed that she had sun kissed blonde pigtails and the whisker marks that Naruto had.

"What happened to you?" Iruka asked.

"I changed a bit." Naruko answered enthusiastically.

"O-okay then, let's continue then."

* * *

At lunch, Naruko walked over to Ino and asked her to follow. When she was sure no one was around, she began her story.

"Okay Ino, first things first. Did you know that your family is a clan of kitsune?" Naruko asked, receiving a nod in return. "Good, that makes things a lot easier. I am part of your family, however I am just extended family. I come from a different branch is what the Kyuubi said, but yeah, family. Oh, by the way, I have the Kyuubi in my gut. Since I was never taught how to, the Kyuubi was the one masking my presence and keeping up the henge. Also, the reason why I was a boy was because Kyuubi knew that I was already treated like scum, people usually treat women worse. So, thus appeared Naruto.

"I wanted to tell this to you in private because this is important to me. I've always wanted family, and when I found out, I decided to talk to you guys. You understand, right?" Another nod. "Cool. I also want to spend more time with you, maybe pranking people and watching them flail about. How does that sound?" Naruko asked. Ino's face lit up with joy. It seems like she loved pranking people as much as Naruko.

"That sounds great! When do we start?" Ino asked excitedly.

"How about we each set up a prank for our Jonin sensei, if they're late that is. It would be great if we got on the same team, but there _is_ a chance we won't. Until then, we will just prank the villagers of this lovely village, and maybe persuade Father to join us in the fun. How does that sound?" Ino vigorously nodded, eager to start. After the conversation, they walked back to a table with Ino's friends and ate together.

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 Years**

* * *

Naruko was now twelve and have developed her skills nicely while hanging out with Ino a lot during the day. She helped at the flower shop quite frequently, now that she was Naruko Yamanaka. Inoichi learned that she was a kitsune as well, and knew that she was from his clan, so he let her into the family. He gave her a new apartment and a new job at Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

* * *

Naruko and Ino entered the academy together to find out who their Jonin sensei was. When they arrived in class, everyone was doing their normal everyday things. For Sakura, it was chasing after Sasuke. Many other girls followed her lead. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were hanging out together. Shino was conversing with his bugs. And last but not least, Sasuke was practicing his brooding pose or something like that.

"Hey Ino, I think we should write a book with the main character as Sasuke! It should be called, 'The Broody and The Beast'!" Naruko said and they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as if saying he heard it. Like they really care. Naruko and Ino moved to the back of the room to wait for Iruka to walk in and tell them their teams.

* * *

A half an hour later, Iruka walked in using his **Big Head no Jutsu** to scare everyone in being quiet.

"Alright, congratulations! You all passed the academy test and will get a team of three with a Jonin sensei!..." Naruko decided to go to sleep because it was a boring presentation about responsibility and risks in the real world, or something like that.

"Alright, now here are the teams. Team one is… Team 2 is…" Iruka went through the teams one by one, until he got to the Rookie 9. "Team seven is: Yamanaka Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino."

Unfortunately, Naruko woke up just in time to hear the announcement. "Thank you for putting me on a team with Ino-nee, but did you _really_ need to put me on a team with the broody teme? Look at him! All he does is broods, and his hair looks exactly like a duck's butt!" Naruko yelled, angry to be on a team with Sasuke. All the girls, of course, glared at her because she was insulting their 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Because we pair teams up with the highest scoring shinobi, highest scoring kunoichi, and the dead last. Now, Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is currently deployed on missions. Team ten is Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. After lunch you will meet with your Jonin sensei to talk and know your team better. Good luck!" Iruka finished enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ugh, WHY IS MY LIFE TORTURE WITH BROODY TEMES!" Naruko screamed at the lunch table. Ino laughed at that, while everyone else started cracking their knuckles, warning her to run. Of course, Naruko and Ino didn't think the fangirls would want to become arrogant, so they decided to have a friendly spar with angry fangirls. They got into the Kitsune Rage taijutsu stance, which is basically mimicking movements of a hunting fox, only with more power put into the attacks with chakra enhanced movements. It is a great taijutsu style if you have large amounts of chakra, and if you don't want to hurt anyone, then just don't put chakra into your attacks! The other girls went into the academy stance, thinking they had a chance. They didn't.

* * *

After the "fight" was done and over with, there were limp bodies of unconscious fangirls scattered across the lawn. An academy teacher walked over and asked what was going on.

"Well, we apparently insulted 'their Sasuke-kun', so they attacked us. We were just defending ourselves. They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Ino said defensively. The academy teacher was shocked, seeing as to how they were the ones being attacked and fended off a horde of fangirls, the scariest of all females.

"Yeah, they give girls a bad name, not focusing on training to hone their skills. Instead, all they do is go after duck-butt." Naruko backed up Ino. Now the academy teacher knew why the girls went after him, with the nickname.

* * *

The two Yamanakas walked back to the academy to find their Jonin sensei. When all the other teams left with their Jonin sensei and Team 7 had yet to find theirs, Ino and Naruko went about setting up a trap. The trap was a complex one with kunai and shuriken rigged up to ninja wire. Ino and Naruko decided to chakra enhance their hair as tripwire, because they didn't have any ninja wire with them at the moment. As a backup, they added some weights to launch at them that were set to 400 lbs. Finally, there was a gravity seal that they drew, and when the door opens, it attaches itself to the person walking in, effectively making it difficult for the person to defend him/herself. After they were done setting up the trap, Kakashi walked in, getting hit by the gravity seal, then the weapons. Luckily, he used the replacement jutsu, but he was still annoyed by the fact that he was attacked.

"My first impression is, you suck. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said.

"Wow, he's nice." Insert Ino's giggle here. "NOT LIKE THAT! Hey, how about a race to the top?" Naruko asked.

"Sure, Naruko-nee. Ready, steady, GO!" and they were off to the top, with Sasuke walking behind, probably practicing his brooding pose.


	3. Start the Missions!

**Kitsune Sisters**

**Chapter Three: Begin The Missions!**

By the time the three were at the top, they saw their sensei lazily reading his book that the girls oh-so-badly wanted to burn. He hardly even acknowledged them, other than a slight nod of the head.

"So, you're team seven? Well, I guess you're better than nothing. Let's begin with our introductions. You first, Blondie." No one started talking. "Fine. You first, the Blondie on the left." Still, nobody was talking. "Alright! Blondie on _my_ left!" the yet unnamed Sensei said, starting to get annoyed with them again.

"My name's Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, my family, and animals. I dislike rapists and people who take advantage of others for their own gain. My hobbies are gardening, training, and hanging out with Naruko-neechan. My dream is to become the best clan head as I can, and become a well-known, kick-ass kunoichi!" Ino said. Naruko and their nameless sensei smiled at this, but Sasuke just gave a glare.

_That's my sister!_ Were Naruko's thoughts.

_I expected a fangirl, but this is better,_ was the sensei's thought.

"Alright, next. Center Blondie."

"(Sigh), fine. I'm Yamanaka Naruko. I like ramen, Ino-neechan, and wildlife. I dislike prejudice, people with ill intents, and *shudder* _clowns!_ My hobbies are training, gardening with neechan, and pranks! My dream is to become the Hokage to protect my precious people! I don't want anyone I love to live the life I did." Naruko finished quietly. Sasuke was confused about this statement, but just shrugged it off as nothing important. Ino just nodded sadly, all while trying to cheer her up. Nameless sensei, however, capitalized on this moment.

"I will make you all great ninja to achieve your dreams. Alright, Uchiha. You're up," the still unnamed sensei said.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much and I definitely dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training and getting power. My dream isn't as much as a dream as it is a goal, and that is to kill a certain someone," Sasuke finished with a dark undertone. The three listening sighed.

"If it's any help, then we'll help you kill that certain someone. That's what friends do, right? Help each other?" Ino said. Sasuke barely nodded, showing how grateful he was of that. Not very, but still an improvement in his behavior.

"Sensei, you still haven't told us about you. Please do," Ino said. Ero-sensei sighed and decided to actually introduce himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. Hobbies… hmm. Dreams, I haven't thought about." The genin sweat-dropped. _He only told us our name. _"Meet me at training ground 8 by 5 o'clock tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't eat. You'll just throw it all up." With that being said, Kakashi shunshin'd out of the area. Ino and Naruko quickly followed suit, jumping off the roof in a show of stealthily quiet movements only seen in foxes. Sasuke just hmphed and left for the Uchiha district to train.

* * *

When Kakashi met his team at 9 o'clock, four hours late, Sasuke seemed grumpy but not the other two. No, the sisters seemed well rested and well fed. All in all, they seemed ready. He sighed and decided to start the test.

"All right, this is called the bell test. You are to take a bell from me to pass. Since there are only two bells, one person from this team is guaranteed to be sent back to the academy. Once I say so, the test will begin. You have until noon… Hajime!" Naruko and Ino shot off together, dragging the Uchiha with them.

"All right guys, I figured out the meaning of the test," Ino said, "it's supposed to administer teamwork. Ero-sensei wanted to pit us against each other for a bell, but none of us are strong enough to actually get a bell from him."

"Ha! Neither of you bitches are strong enough! I, however, am an Uchiha, an elite. Hatake is not, so he can't match up to me! Watch and learn, bitches." Sasuke jumped down from the hiding spot they chose in the tree to go and prove to them that he was the alpha, or something like that. Then, they realized something.

"Did Uchiha just associate us with _dogs!_ Ugh!" Ino whispered/gagged out.

"We are WAY higher on the awesomeness scale than filthy _dogs!_" Naruko agreed. Don't get me wrong, they still like dogs, but they just don't like being referred to as dogs.

"You're different, Uchiha. But, just remember, different isn't always good," Kakashi explained. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Keep talking, Hatake. You should be grateful that you are even training an elite like me." Kakashi frowned at that statement. Sure, he felt like he owed Obito something, but that didn't mean that it had to be fun. Suddenly, he felt two chakra signatures flare and immediately knew that it was Naruko and Ino. He jumped over to where he felt their chakras flare, and instantly regretted it. He had tripped a trap while jumping into the clearing he felt them in, which showered him with flaming kunai and shuriken, all of them connected together with fireproof ninja wire coated in oil, and you probably know the result of that. Kakashi quickly substituted himself with a nearby log, getting ready for battle. Almost immediately, Ino threw kunai at him and set them on fire again, showing her great affinity over fire. Naruko sped up and fed the flaming kunai with wind, showing her high affinity with wind. They both started speeding through seals, Naruko throwing a water dragon at Kakashi from thin air, while Ino shot a lightning bolt out of her hand at the now soaked Kakashi, paralyzing him for a second, though a second was all they needed. Naruko shot a burst of wind at Ino, shooting her at Kakashi, and Ino jumped forward at the same time, increasing her speed. She ripped the bells off of her sensei's waste band, then let Naruko take control of her body. She felt the chakra strings attach, then felt her body jerk back to Naruko, surprising Kakashi, who saw the strings as they were very strong and very visible.

"We win, sensei!" Naruko exclaimed. Kakashi smiled at them.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Ino shrugged.

"We won't continue unless he joins, so you either pass us all or fail us all. Or, you can give us another chance, one where we all participate in. Either way works for me," Ino said. Kakashi sighed and decided to do the former.

"Fine, you all pass. Go tell Sasuke," Kakashi said. Ino squealed and jumped off.

"She really likes Sasuke, even though she doesn't show it anymore. I swear, if Sasuke hurts her, then he'll be in a world of pain that even Kami-sama won't be able to fix," Naruko said, starting to get protective over her sister. Kakashi chuckled, knowing full well these feelings. After all, he saw Anko as his little sister and always interrogated the guys she went out with, which were quite a few. Only Iruka passed his test of trust, and he was now dating Anko (completely off topic, but just deal with my random train of thought. Useful advice for later. Just saying).

* * *

"Sasuke, we passed!" Ino told Sasuke happily. Sasuke just grunted with an arrogant smirk, probably thinking he did all the work. Ino frowned when she saw this action. "Let's go back to our team. They're probably waiting for us." Once again, Sasuke just grunted and jumped off to where their team was. Ino made a silent vow right then and there to change that attitude, to give him something about other than killing his brother. And, eventually, maybe hold a special place in his heart. She sighed and jumped off after Sasuke to meet up with her team.

"All right, now that everyone's here, I can fully say that you all pass. Naruko and Ino found out that this takes teamwork, and utilized that to get the bells away from me. I go by a rule that is very important in the ninja life. 'A ninja who breaks the rules is scum, but a ninja who abandons a comrade is lower than scum'. Make sure you always have each other's backs and are there for each other. You may all leave now." The recently instated genin walked away, though not together. Ino left to the flower shop to tell her family the news, Naruko left to her house to put her ninja gear away, and Sasuke left to the Uchiha manor to train.

* * *

"Flame, in position. Target five meters," was the voice that came over the radio.

"Violet, in position. Target eight meters."

"Rose, in position. Target, three meters." Naruko said. She jumped the demonic cat of doom, getting scratches all over her face. It turns out that cats don't like foxes all that much, so there was a bit of a problem with Tora and the Yamanaka sisters. Naruko threw the hellspawn at Sasuke, who caught it and confirmed its identity.

"Good job team, BACK TO THE MISSION HALL!" Was the response that they got from their hour of hard work. The genin cringed and started towards the mission hall, or the Torture Assigner, as the genin dubbed it. Soon enough, they were there.

* * *

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama. Team 7 reporting for a new mission," Kakashi said. The Hokage nodded and unraveled a scroll.

"Okay, you can walk some of the Inuzuka's dogs, you can babysit some civilians, you can help a lady shop, or yo-"

"Enough of these CHORES! Give us a real mission for once," Naruko yelled, her patience snapped in half from all the 'missions' they had to do.

"You don't seem to understand the ranking system. You see, D-ranks are given to genin to show teamwork, then after a few months of doing that, C-ranks are given to test the teamwork built up. Once the team passes as chuunin, you can get B-ranks because your skill is higher than when you were genin. After doing B-ranks for a while, you should be experienced enough for an A-rank mission. Once you make jounin, S-ranks will be available if there are enough jounin for a team. If you reach ANBU, then you may be able to do S-ranks solo if you are good enough. You see, this system was created to ease you into the ninja world, and we just can't break that system, because we don't want any of you to die," Sarutobi finished. He looked at the team to see if they were listening.

"ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN!" Naruko yelled out, putting away the cards. Kakashi looked crestfallen.

"I was so close as well…" Kakashi murmered. Sasuke and Ino had the same expression as Kakashi.

"Were you even listening?!" the Hokage shouted at them. Naruko shook her head negative, then put the cards in a scroll.

"Hokage-jiji, with all due respect, we are prepared for a C-rank mission. We have trained and are strong enough to take bandits easily, that much I'm certain," Naruko said. The Sandaime sighed and pulled out a scroll.

"Well, here is a low C-rank. You are going to escort a bridge builder to his home in the Land of Waves. Come on in, Tazuna." An old drunk with a funny hat walked in, glancing at the team before looking back at the Hokage.

"I get a bunch of brats to protect me? The emo looking one looks like he's hardly able to take care of himself, while the blondies seem to rather play a fashion game than be a ninja!" Tazuna criticized, then suddenly had a blade to his neck.

"We are capable, Tazuna-san. Trust me on that," Naruko said coldly. Tazuna shuddered and nodded.

"Alright team, there will be no killing our client. Meet me at the main gates in one hour. Don't be late," Kakashi said and vanished in a puff of smoke. The team left the Mission Hall and split up to go to their different houses.

* * *

Naruko arrived at the main gates to see that everyone was there except their sensei and client. She sat down next to Ino and waited for a few minutes, before she heard footsteps a few meters away. She looked up to see her client.

"Let's go!" Ino and Naruko shouted at the same time, psyched to finally be on a C-rank mission.


End file.
